Temptation Falls
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Day 2 fic for Stingue Week Rogue can't help but fight the temptation of Sting, and the need to taste his best friend's blood. Vampire AU!


Temptation Falls

Stingue Week Day 2

Was temptation a bad thing, how do we know if it is and whether it isn't? Is it wrong to want things, to crave for things that you can't have? Is it wrong to be tempted? Can we feed our temptations with empty devotion? The answer is as you see it, in your own philosophical mindset. But this was different. Rouge wasn't tempted for small things like a piece of chocolate or tempted for lustful sex. No, he wanted something more than that. He wanted blood. But not just any blood, he wanted Sting's, no one else's would satisfy him.

Oh, but how temptation falls flat. Taking the blood of his friend not only had consequences between themselves but vampiral consequences. To suck the blood of a human was considered treason if caught. Human blood was a divine essence to Vampires, much so that it has been rendered off limits for its addictive qualities. But even so, Rouge craved for a small taste, despite the dangers that linger if he does.

But how much longer could he fight it, the temptations of bloodlust. Rogue didn't want to lose Sting as a friend. He could see it now in his mind, plaguing him with nightmares night after night of Sting fearing him or being angry that he had lied to him and tries to stake him through the heart. But in each fearful dream, no matter what it was that Sting felt towards him, there was always a look of distrust in his blue eyes, those blue eyes he has gazed into countless times, in times of struggle or in happiness. Those blue eyes that have gazed into his soul and make him feel content, but also weak and helpless. He's seen many sides of Sting Eucliffe. The joyful and ambitious child, the strong and determined man, and the compassionate and fragile human.

Rogue holds his throat and swallows down his need to drink. He watches through the darkness as Sting slept, his chest rising and falling as he dreamed. What does he dream about? Rogue was always curious to know, but he never asked. there were nights where Rogue would sit in his bed and watch Sting sleep, just like night as lonely as this, and just stare at his face, his chest, his neck, and just wonder to himself: " _Would you miss me if I was gone? Would you call out for me? Would you hate me if I left? What does your blood taste like? Would you scream if I bit you right now? Would you squirm and fight? Would you run? Or would you die?"_

It was these kinds of questions that kept him up at night. These constant pestering questions screaming in his mind. He tries to silence them, but they only squawk on and on for hours.

Rogue brings a hand down to Sting's hair and gently moves a small pieces of it with his finger, brushing it away from his eyes. His fingers drift so that they touch his skin, Sting's was warm compared to his own which was always cold in comparison. He mapped out Sting's warm cheeks with the back of his hand, feeling and caressing, drawing a mental picture of his cheekbones with simply his ghostly touch.

"You think I don't know?"

Rogue immediately retracts his hand and stares down at Sting in fear, watching the blonde turn his body enough to look at him. Blue eyes once again stare into his soul, and he can't help but feel frozen by his gaze.

"I've always known. I'm not stupid, Rogue."

"You couldn't have known. There's nothing to tell."

"But there is, and I'll be damned if I'll just sit here and listen you lie to me." He sits up from his position in the bed and looks up at his friend who still stands before him. "I know what you are. You can't deny it."

Rogue clenches his hands but says nothing in response. He sits down in his own bed and puts his head in his hands and lets out a shaky breath. "How long have you known?"

"Like I said, I've always known."

"But how long have you know? When did you figure it out?"

Sting looked at Rogue and moved closer to him, dangling his legs over the side of the bed. He laid a hand on Rogue's leg and smiled. "It was just obvious to me. The way your cheeks flush when you're around me. Your constant need to be around me. You also a bit of the jealous type."

Rogue lifted his head with a look of confusion and a hint of annoyance. "The hell? What are you talking about?"

Sting grinned and pat Rogue's arm with enthusiasm. "You obviously have a huge crush on me, don't you Rogue? I know you do! I'm just way too charming for you, aren't I?"

Rogue's cheeks flushed pink and he launches at Sting. He pins the other one down onto his bed while the other one laughs at him. "Do you think this is a game? Are you enjoying this?"

Sting tries to fight his way out of the hold but Rogue keeps his grip firm. "What do you want from me? I'm just saying Rogue; no one randomly starts caressing someone's face unless there's feelings involved."

Rogue starts shaking Sting by the collar of his night shirt. "How dare you? I was doing no such thing! You're just dreaming, you idiot."

Sting continued on laughing at his friend. He couldn't exactly help it, Rogue knew this. But he was almost glad that Sting came to that conclusion, it was better than having him realize just yet of the actual truth. He wanted to tell him one day on his own, but now wasn't that time. Rogue wanted to spend more times like this with his friend, so long as he could help himself. He would continue to fight his temptations so long as he could help himself. But he knew that the day would come when he couldn't fight anymore and he would act on his impulses without thinking. He would wait for that day to come on it's own, so long as it meant he could continue his life with Sting for ever long they had left.


End file.
